


broken glass and cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton cuddles him, M/M, but it's cute, hopefully, it's a legit shocker, it's not smut omg shocker, laston cuddles, luke breaks a glass, no sarcasm, they cuddle, this is not smut, this is requested btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke breaks a glass, cries, wakes Ashton up and ends up with a big cuddle and finally a good nights sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken glass and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so shit at titles and summaries omfg I'm laughing. who cares though. this is requested, for whoever requested it. you're welcome.

Luke tip toed down the hall, scared he would wake Ashton. he wouldn't, because he's a heavy sleeper, but he's just like that. he's afraid that if he didn't tip toe, he would hulk stomp through the whole house.

Luke continued his tip toeing to the living room. it was 1:30 in the morning, he couldn't sleep worth the shit. he tossed and turned. it felt weird not sleeping with Ashton, cuddling and talking about the most random things until they passed out. he hated when his best friend was mad at him.

he sat down carefully on the couch, resting his legs onto the coffee table in front of him. it was dark, so how the hell would he know that there was a glass cup full of room temperature water would be in his way? having that said, Luke's bare feet knocks it over, resulting in it being broken on the hardwood floor and water spilt everywhere.

"fuck!" he cursed in a harsh whisper, his lips trembling. he probably woke Ashton up, and then he's gonna yell at him. then he's gonna end up crying himself to sleep.

Luke nervously chewed his nails, getting up quickly and searching his way to the kitchen. his eyes started to water.

"what the hell?" a hoarse voice was heard from the back of the room and a light flickered on. Luke squinted for a second and he locked eyes with Ashton.

"ash- ash I'm so sorry," Luke broke out into sobs. he hate disappointing Ashton, or anyone really.

Ashton sighed and ran his hands over his face, "whatever, I'll clean it up. go back to bed."

okay now he felt like a dick, saying that after Luke began to cry. he regretted it, but he was mad at him.

"I'm sorry- I don't," Luke hiccuped and caught his breath, "I don't like disappointing you I'm so sorry." he covered his face and sobbed more. Ashton just stared and his heart swelled.

he felt so bad, for leaving Luke on his own for the past three days, ignoring him and yelling at him. he's such a bad friend.

he said 'fuck it' to the broken glass and decided to leave it there until morning to clean up. he had more important things to take care of.

"Luke," he sighed, making his way over to him and wrapping his strong arms around him, "don't cry Lukey, it's okay. you're okay."

Luke hiccuped again, sniffing and burying his head into Ashton's chest.

"I'm so sorry," Ashton whispered softly. he closed his eyes and laid his head on top of Luke's, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Luke finally regained his breath, but he was still sniffing. he moved his hands from his face and wrapped them around Ashton's waist.

Ashton's naked chest was wet because of Luke's tears, but he didn't mind at the moment.

"let's go cuddle, okay?" Ashton leaned up and took Luke's hands. Luke nodded and wiped his nose on his singlet. Ashton turned the living room light off as he passed it and walked into his room. they both got under the covers, Luke instantly cuddling up into Ashton's warmth, his arms folding up against his chest.

Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke's small body, kissing his forehead twice.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, sighing after, "I'm not mad at you anymore."

Luke only nodded, his hair ticking under Ashton's chin.

"I love you, ash," Luke mumbled, looking up at him.

"I love you more Lukey, I miss cuddling with you."

Luke might've blushed, but Ashton couldn't tell in the dark. Luke was thankful for that.

"I miss it too... I couldn't sleep without you," he quietly confessed, digging his head back into Ashton's chest. Ashton smiled, and rubbed his fingers over Luke's arms.

"is that why you were up?" he asks after a moment of comfortable silence. he felt Luke nod against his chest. he smiled again and laughed softly, "you're so cute."

Luke giggled and hid his face, even though it was already hidden.

"I'm really sorry about breaking the glass.." Luke apologized for the umpteenth time.

"Luke, it's really fine. I'll just clean it up in the morning. no big deal." Luke sighed and chewed his bottom lip, leaning up to kiss Ashton's shoulder, "goodnight ash."

Ashton smiled and entwined their legs together, holding Luke tighter to his body, "goodnight Lukey."

**Author's Note:**

> how was it :D it's not smut so it's probably bad


End file.
